1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring the osmotic pressure of fluids and, more particularly, to measuring the osmolarity of tear film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tears fulfill an essential role in maintaining ocular surface integrity, protecting against microbial challenge, and preserving visual acuity. These functions, in turn, are critically dependent upon the composition and stability of the tear film structure, which includes an underlying mucin foundation, a middle aqueous component, and an overlying lipid layer. Disruption, deficiency, or absence of the tear film can severely impact the eye. If unmanaged with artificial tear substitutes or tear film conservation therapy, these disorders can lead to intractable desiccation of the corneal epithelium, ulceration and perforation of the cornea, an increased incidence of infectious disease, and ultimately pronounced visual impairment and blindness.
Keratoconjunctivitis sicca (KCS), or “dry eye”, is a condition in which one or more of the tear film structure components listed above is present in insufficient volume or is otherwise out of balance with the other components. It is known that the fluid tonicity or osmolarity of tears increases in patients with KCS. KCS is associated with conditions that affect the general health of the body, such as Sjogren's syndrome, aging, and androgen deficiency. Therefore, osmolarity of a tear film can be a sensitive and specific indicator for the diagnosis of KCS and other conditions.
The osmolarity of a sample fluid (e.g., a tear) can be determined by an ex vivo technique called “freezing point depression,” in which solutes or ions in a solvent (i.e. water), cause a lowering of the fluid freezing point from what it would be without the ions. In the freezing point depression analysis, the freezing point of the ionized sample fluid is found by detecting the temperature at which a quantity of the sample (typically on the order of about several milliliters) first begins to freeze in a container (e.g., a tube). To measure the freezing point, a volume of the sample fluid is collected into a container, such as a tube. Next, a temperature probe is immersed in the sample fluid, and the container is brought into contact with a freezing bath or Peltier cooling device. The sample is continuously stirred so as to achieve a supercooled liquid state below its freezing point. Upon mechanical induction, the sample solidifies, rising to its freezing point due to the thermodynamic heat of fusion. The deviation from the sample freezing point from 0° C. is proportional to the solute level in the sample fluid. This type of measuring device is sometimes referred to as an osmometer.
Presently, freezing point depression measurements are made ex vivo by removing tear samples from the eye using a micropipette or capillary tube and measuring the depression of the freezing point that results from heightened osmolarity. However, these ex vivo measurements are often plagued by many difficulties. For example, to perform freezing point depression analysis of the tear sample, a relatively large volume must be collected, typically on the order of 20 microliters (μL) of a tear film. Because no more than about 10 to 100 nanoliters (nL) of tear sample can be obtained at any one time from a KCS patient, the collection of sufficient amounts of fluid for conventional ex vivo techniques requires a physician to induce reflex tearing in the patient. Reflex tearing is caused by a sharp or prolonged irritation to the ocular surface, akin to when a large piece of dirt becomes lodged in one's eye. Reflex tears are more dilute, i.e. have fewer solute ions than the tears that are normally found on the eye. Any dilution of the tear film invalidates the diagnostic ability of an osmolarity test for dry eye, and therefore make currently available ex vivo methods prohibitive in a clinical setting.
A similar ex vivo technique is vapor pressure osmometry, where a small, circular piece of filter paper is lodged underneath a patient's eyelid until sufficient fluid is absorbed. The filter paper disc is placed into a sealed chamber, whereupon a cooled temperature sensor measures the condensation of vapor on its surface. Eventually the temperature sensor is raised to the dew point of the sample. The reduction in dew point proportional to water is then converted into osmolarity. Because of the induction of reflex tearing and the large volume requirements for existing vapor pressure osmometers, they are currently impractical for determination of dry eye.
The Clifton Nanoliter Osmometer (available from Clifton Technical Physics of Hartford, N.Y., USA) has been used extensively in laboratory settings to quantify the solute concentrations of KCS patients, but the machine requires a significant amount of training to operate. It generally requires hour-long calibrations and a skilled technician in order to generate acceptable data. The Clifton Nanoliter Osmometer is also bulky and relatively expensive. These characteristics seriously detract from its use as a clinical osmometer.
In contrast to ex vivo techniques that measure osmolarity of tear samples removed from the ocular surface, an in vivo technique that attempted to measure osmolarity directly on the ocular surface used a pair flexible pair of electrodes that were placed directly underneath the eyelid of the patient. The electrodes were then plugged into an LCR meter to determine the conductivity of the fluid surrounding them. While it has long been known that conductivity is directly related to the ionic concentration, and hence osmolarity of solutions, placing the sensor under the eyelid for half a minute likely induced reflex tearing. Furthermore, these electrodes were difficult to manufacture and posed increased health risks to the patient as compared to simply collecting tears with a capillary.
It should be apparent from the discussion above that current osmolarity measurement techniques are unavailable in a clinical setting and can't attain the volumes necessary for dry eye patients. Thus, there is a need for an improved, clinically feasible, nanoliter-scale osmolarity measurement. The present invention satisfies this need.